


Jade Spring Night - 玉春宵 (Yu Chunxiao) by 莹粉爱丽丝 (Yinglian Alice)

by MEOWMIAO



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tó
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, M/M, Nipple Play, WangXian, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOWMIAO/pseuds/MEOWMIAO
Summary: Wei Wuxian teases Lan Wangji and gets a rather sexy punishment ;)))))))Original fanfiction by 莹粉爱丽丝 (Yinglian Alice) TLed from Chinese to English by meOriginal Source: https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404260144555945945





	Jade Spring Night - 玉春宵 (Yu Chunxiao) by 莹粉爱丽丝 (Yinglian Alice)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [玉春宵](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430049) by 莹粉爱丽丝 (Yinglian Alice). 



> Hello! First time TLing a FF but if you are like me and have been impatient for some WangXian smut, here you go~ I have another one in the works but that will take a while... ;-;
> 
> Also, one more time: This is an original fanfiction by 莹粉爱丽丝 (Yinglian Alice) TLed from Chinese to English by me.  
> Original Source: https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404260144555945945
> 
> BTW: Half MTLed and half semi-fluent Chinese TLed with the help of a dictionary! :D Hope you enjoy the smut <3

The girl got up and left her seat, circling towards the white clothed cultivator, and shook his shoulder. 

The white clothed cultivator opened his eyes, and the pair of light-colored eyes’ gaze was very bright.

The girl smiled and said: "This cultivator is scaring this young girl to death... Ehhh, don't pull my clothes!"

Lan Wangji listened to half his sentence, finally couldn’t listen anymore, and pulled Wei Wuxian by his collar to the side of the bed.

"Can you not be a bit more gentle? Hey... Are you a dog?!" Wei Wuxian was thrown onto the bed without any pity, and he became dizzy and changed back into the appearance of a man. He barely saw the person in front of him, before his nipple was bitten fiercely. 

Wei Wuxian raised his head and gasped in an unbearable breath: "Lan Zhan... en... that side...also want...ah...!"

His nipple was licked and sucked and the slit opened up shyly. The tip of the tongue entered even deeper into the inner lining. Wei Wuxianzhen trembled sensitively, and he could not help moaning. The small hole on his backside was quietly leaking, and it soaked his black trousers.

"Lan Zhan... wu... stop for a moment... below... down here also wants..." Wei Wuxian grabbed Lan Wangji and placed a hand suggestively on his chest, and panted before saying, "Second Brother Lan… don’t you want to enter me... ah..."  
Lan Wangji let go of his nipple, looked up and stared at him. It was not known when the bright light in his eyes had dispersed. His fingers drew an unending path down his body, down to the lower abdomen, turned a circle around the two pockets (I think these are WWX’s balls lol), before rubbing over his perineum and then reaching back. The places where Wei Wuxian was touched turned a bright red, and it seemed like the whole person had been grilled over the fire. His whole body was soft and unable to keep itself upright on the bed.

Lan Wangji tried to insert two fingers and the wet mouth sucked tightly around his fingers. Lan Wangji tried to move and go even further inside , but Wei Wuxian suddenly jerked and gave out a scream. Lan Wangji saw him close his eyes with an expression like he couldn’t bear it, and used his nail to sadistically scratch his insides. A large amount of sticky liquid surged out, slipping through the gap between his finger and the intestinal wall, dripping onto the bed sheet on the bed. The stalk on the front side trembled and stood up, and a clear liquid emerged. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and the tears that were forced from his eyes were all licked away by Lan Wangji. However, Lan Wangji’s lower body was completely the opposite and without hesitation, his manhood fiercely entered, pushing in all the way until the deepest it could go before stopping. 

"Wu... I can't do it... wait, my stomach hurts..." Wei Wuxian, unprepared, was pierced to the end, and even his stomach spasmed. He hugged his stomach and put on a crying appearance before begging for mercy.

Lan Wangji’s eyes flashed, and he reached out his hand, rubbing his stomach: "Is it alright now?"

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and grabbed the clothes on his body that had been ruffled up messily and took them off, placing half of them in the hollow of his neck. He did not speak. He waited until the strange feeling in his body dissipated a little before turning around, half biting the ear of Lan Wangji: "Lan Zhan, move… ah!..."

Lan Wangji’s bitten tip of the ear, a majority of it was flushed by scarlet. His lower body slammed in and out, fiercely inserting and withdrawing. His going in and out drew out a transparent fluid. The front end was unendingly spurting out a white fluid. The room was full of an obscene smell.

Wei Wuxian felt that his body did not seem to be listening to himself, and through the thrusting, his hole was actually welcoming the long object intruding his body. When it was inserted, and it went into the innermost part of his canal, he tightened around it. When he pulled it out, his hole could not bear to let it go and tried to suck it back in as if trying to retain it. But he was quickly stirred up by the fierce action, almost going crazy, and each breath he took was interrupted by broken crying; he could not bear it. The tears that were forced out from his eyes criss-crossed and covered his entire face and were tenderly licked away by Lan Wangji. He took a sticky kiss. Tongue tip swirled with tongue tip, like how military men would kiss their homeland. (yeah this is a weird part idk what it was trying to say) It was already unbeknownst whose saliva was dripping from Wei Wuxian’s lips, and the saliva uninterruptedly flowed from his lips. 

Wei Wuxian was about to be driven crazy; his mouth above was kissed until he was breathless, and his mouth below was also tightly sealed, half of all reasoning had been taken away. His face was flushed a bright red, and the inner corners of his eyes were painted with pink peach blossoms. He really was more attractive than even the prostitute girls. Lan Wangji saw that he couldn’t breathe and gave a quick bite to his lips before letting him go. Wei Wuxian was kissed until he was lightheaded, and seeing his opportunity to get air, took in big gulps of air, taking a little while before a little bit of vigour returned to him before getting swept away by the hot passion once more.

Lan Wangji held him, gasping with a quiet breath, and pulled out of his body. He grabbed his ankle to turn him over, holding his waist and had him kneel on the bed. Wei Wuxian’s perspective changed abruptly, and he didn’t even have the chance to say a single sentence before he was once again occupied. Behind him, the thrusts were vicious, each time reaching the deepest parts of him, and then fiercely pounding against his sensitive points. Wei Wuxian immediately softened and dropped his waist, but was caught by Lan Wangji, tightly grasping his waist and forcefully continuing his movements. His once soft manhood once again stood up.

Wei Wuxian covered his head, and the sobs were intermittent, accompanied by the pleasant sound of gasping. The tears flowed out without stopping, and the sheets were stained wet.

He let out a muffled sound and begged for mercy: "Second Lan Brother... let me go... wu... I can't bear it anymore..."

Lan Wangji exhaled, and evilly said: "You got yourself into this."

Wei Wuxian let out a mournful sound, and the "pa pa" sound of the flesh rod slamming into him continued, and the sound of the sticky fluid squelching was getting louder and louder. If this continued, Wei Wuxian had a premonition that he would be fucked to death by Lan Wangji and would die on that very bed.

"Lan Zhan... let me go... wu..." Wei Wuxian raised his head and used all his strength to climb forward, trying to escape Lan Wangji’s attack, but his ankle was grabbed by Lan Wangji. One arm wrapped around his waist and dragged him back even more fiercely.

"No, you have to be punished." Lan Wangji kissed Wei Wuxian's ear, and moved his body to Wei Wuxian’s side to tie both of his hands to the front of the bed. Not too tight; his wrists were red from struggling, but he definitely couldn’t get away.

If it was a normal day, Wei Wuxian would have laughed at him, saying that he had learned badly, and asked from whom did he learn such things. However, right now he was being suppressed and fiercely pierced by Lan Wangji, and was unable to get even a word out. The fierce actions forced out moans and his begging for mercy, both of which were broken cries, leaving him only to welcome and bear it, at last having no more strength to resist.

When the day was slowly getting brighter, Wei Wuxian finally could not bear it anymore and fainted. Lan Wangji seeing this, nevertheless carried him to the bath. 

Only when Lan Wangji fell asleep, did Wei Wuxian open his eyes and get up from the bed. He sat at the table, supporting his head and gazed at Lan Wangji sleeping on the bed, thinking, sure enough, Lan Wangji is really beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Also, if you are willing to go the extra mile, it would be great if anyone would go to the author at https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404260144555945945 and also give a like or comment. Even a simple 谢谢 would an awesome show of support :)
> 
> Also, thanks @lazylurker from Discord for digging up this treasure from the depths of Weibo :D


End file.
